huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: The Amazon
Survivor: The Amazon is the thirty-second season of Huyopa 2001's Survivor. The season features 20 new castaways. This season had a less strategy driven game compared to the All Winner season prior. It instead focused on building relationships and the overall camaraderie most of the castaways had with each other. The Final Three consisted of all original Jaburu members and the dominant alliance. The eventual winner, Carly, was a sweet girl next door that had arguably one of the strongest social games of the entire show. Her two finalists included Elisabeth, who entered the game with her son, James and Jason, a strong physical player that also charmed some of the female castaways. In the end, although Elisabeth was kind and motherly throughout the game, Carly was seen as the better social player, garnering the majority of jury votes in a 5-3-1 vote. Twists/ Changes Family Relationships: Despite not being a Blood vs. Water season, two castaways competing have a pre-existing relationship as mother and son and another two are related as uncle and nephew. Hidden Immunity Idol: Much like the make-up from Survivor: Tocantins, the Hidden Immunity Idol was hidden on Exile Island. Eligible until the Final Five, it gave the holder the chance to remove any votes that are against the person of their choosing. Exile Island: During the pre-merge of the game, the winning tribe had the opportunity to exile one of their members until the upcoming immunity challenge. This was where the Hidden Immunity Idol was hidden, and cause much friction between the castaways as whoever went there had great power. However, during the post-merge the winner of the immunity challenge chose who was exiled, excluding themselves. Exile Island was in play until Day 31, where it was then used as a challenge location. Voting Advantage: The castaways competed in a reward challenge on Day 25, in which Mike won. The winner of the challenge had the opportunity to a voting advantage. Eligible until the Final Five, the holder was able to remove one castaways ability to vote and the holder could vote twice in one tribal council. Castaways Exile Island Statistics Voting History Notes on Voting History *On Day 27, Julia played a Hidden Immunity Idol on herself. She had the majority of seven votes and since they were nullified, the person with the second most votes was voted out. This led to James' elimination. *On Day 30, Mike played the voting advantage for himself. This allowed him to vote twice whilst removing one castaway of their choice vote. Mike voted twice for Stephanie and chose to remove Carly's right to vote. The rest of the tribal council played as normally and Stephanie was voted out. Trivia *This is the first season since Survivor: Borneo to feature a cast entirely comprised of new castaways. *This is the second season, following Survivor: Tocantins where Exile Island was in play, as well as the Hidden Immunity Idol being hidden at Exile Island. **Unlike Tocantins however, the winner of individual immunity could not select themselves to be exiled. *This is the first season where the winner of the season had a homophonic (same pronunciation, different spelling) name to another previous winner. Carly won this season, while Karleigh won Survivor: Blood vs. Water. Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with New Players